1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal with navigation function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation device generally provides a route guidance utilizing a digital map representing a road map. Further, a navigation device displaying received real pictures from an information center has been developed.
However, a mobile terminal displaying a picture photographed by the camera of the mobile terminal on a display in real-time, the navigation device displaying traveling directions on the photographed picture being displayed on the display, has not been developed. (Refer to Japanese Tokkai-Hei 11-160080, Tokkai-Hei 9-126787, Tokkai-Hei 9-179491 and Tokkka-Hei 10-47978).